Friends Are For Doing Crazy stuff With
by Eldhoron
Summary: A birthday present for LadyLindariel. Elrond and Erestor go on a short and terrifying adventure, but what else are friends for? Elrond aged around 30. Not a pairing.


**Elrond is aged around 30 in this. Dedicated to a very special woman in my life... my best friend in the whole wide world: LadyLindariel. I know it has only been two years, but you are one of the most amazing people I have met in my life. You have been there for me when it counts and you have put up with me admirably well, for which I am eternally grateful. Happy Birthday, duck**

* * *

The dark firs whispered with the breeze. An occasional howl made by the wind whistling through the canyon below punctuated the quiet conversation of the forest. A young, raven-haired ellon sat on a slate of stone that wavered precariously over the steep bank. A swift flowing river rushed below, singing its own song of might. The ravine it had carved for itself was narrow with steep sides, which were cluttered with tumbling grey stones. They sat still and silent as the grave, as if frozen in their descent to the bottom.

The young elf watched these stones now. He himself could have been mistaken for one, if a passer-by were not vigilant. Sheltered by the wind from a long dead tree, he sat in a loose, grey tunic of the same shade as the morose sky above. His silver eyes remained fixed, watching blindly as the water kept up its eternal dance. The Noldo absently recalled his earliest memories of being found in a cave by the elf he called _father_ now. He remembered being splashed by the cool droplets of water that fell from the ceiling to plunk in the puddles below. He remembered wading outside to follow the trickling stream as it wound its way out of the stony abode towards the larger river outside….

Finally, the ellon tore his gaze away from the water. It was only filling his mind with past recollections that he wished to turn away from. Instead, he tried to focus on the rocks that littered the incline. He wondered at what faraway place in time had they fallen to meet their present setting. He glanced up at the tall, looming cliff that stood behind him. It was only a handful of yards away and the sheer face still had many rocks that could easily fall if tipped in any direction. He certainly hoped none of the stones decided to take that journey now as he sat here –

His head snapped down as a sudden noise interrupted his thoughts. The distinct sound of boots crunching on gravel grew nearer as a darkly clad, slender figure approached nonchalantly. Elrond sighed in relief. Erestor's sultry accent interjected through Elrond's thoughts, "I thought I might find you here. Where is Elros?" He asked with a smile.

Elrond smiled as well, rising to give the ellon a short embrace. "He and Maglor went hunting... I did not expect to see you for another three months. Did you finish your tutelage?" He asked, grinning to be reunited with his friend.

The older ellon pushed a hand through his hair, "I took a leave of my own," he said faux-suavely.

Elrond snorted and the two shared a good chuckle. "Well, good luck when you return," Elrond said, but he quickly changed the subject with another question. "How are you then? Other than oppressive mentors…"

Erestor thought about how much to say as Elrond motioned for him to sit beside him on the rock. The ellon lowered his figure gracefully down as he spoke, "I am well. However, you are correct, my mentor is _terrible_ ," he answered sardonically.

Elrond laughed again, leaning back on his hands. "Sometimes I feel the same after one of Maedhros' lessons. He is a hard elf," he said, thinking fondly to his foster-father. It was truly remarkable that he had come to regard the son of Fëanor in such a way.

"You are fortunate to have such an elf of standing to be teaching you, Elrond. He is a legend," Erestor said with yearning. It was obvious that the ellon idolised the sons of Fëanor.

Elrond swallowed, not sure if he wanted to get onto the subject of his fathers' escapades. Not many knew the elf lords the way Elrond and his brother knew them. "I am very fortunate, but that does not change the way I feel in the moment. Imagine! Him, angrily staring down at you from on high…"

Erestor chuckled "It sounds quiet terrifying, indeed."

Elrond smirked, and the laughter died down. A silence lengthened between the friends for a few seconds. The sounds of the woods and the water took over for a few breaths. Erestor was content to let the stillness hang for a minute longer, however, his hopes stalled when he noticed Elrond's face.

The younger elf had a look of strained confusion playing across his features.

Erestor squinted at his companion as Elrond's face morphed from confusion to worry. "Do you hear that?" Elrond finally asked.

Erestor tilted his dark head to listen for anything that sounded out of the ordinary. He didn't hear anything and was about to voice his concern when a faint, high-pitched yowling revealed itself. It was rough and half-drowned out by the sound of the river, yet it was growing louder, or closer, as the seconds rolled by. "What is that?" Erestor asked, absolutely perplexed by the strange noise.

Elrond's brow furrowed, "I don't know…" He stood up and looked down the river. "Maybe it is some kind of animal," he guessed.

Erestor mirrored Elrond's movements, standing up from the stone they had been sharing. His keen, dark eyes scanned the vicinity for anything that could be making such a pitiful sound. It was growing louder and seemed to be echoing up from the river bank… There. "I see something," Erestor said, loud enough for Elrond to hear. The half elf had wandered half way down the slope already to investigate.

Elrond followed his friend's finger with his gaze till it rested on the river. He immediately saw what the other Noldo had noticed. There, nearing swiftly and being swept along helplessly by the foaming white rapids, was a flash of orange fur: a tiny, orange kitten.

Elrond had no time to speak. He ran down to edge of the water, unheeding of the treacherous terrain and the mud. The half elf waded out into the waist-deep waters as far as he dared in the exceptionally strong current. "It's a cat!" He called anxiously to Erestor who was skidding down the steep slope to make Elrond's side. The older ellon pulled his expensive outer robe off and sploshed into the water as well. Stopping when he could easily reach Elrond's hand. "Dot tell me you want to save it."

Elrond didn't even glance at his friend. He kept his eyes focused on the minuscule bundle of saturated fur. "Of course. We will," he stated firmly.

"How?" Erestor asked apprehensively. They would only get moments. The animal was coming on fast.

"Give me your hand. I don't want to be swept in as well," Elrond said shakily. Even now, his legs were beginning to tire from bracing himself against the river. The slippery rocks beneath his feet made balancing all the more difficult. The rushing water was an exceptional force swirling around him, goading him deeper down the waterway. He took a step forward.

Almost instantly Erestor grabbed for Elrond's hand. His strong grip caught the young ellon's wet palms tightly. The pressure was immediately felt as Elrond now braced himself with his friend's limited strength.

Feeling relatively more at ease with such an anchor, Elrond stepped forward further again into the river. The water enveloped him in a deeper embrace and his foot almost slipped in between two river rocks.

Erestor grimaced, wrenching his grip, and locked his knees whilst widening his stance. The sound of the water was deafening and nearly drowned out all other noise – save that of the crying kitten, which was still filling the woods with its hoarse meows. "Get ready!" Erestor called unnecessarily as the animal neared. It dipped under water for a moment then resurfaced.

Elrond took a deep a breath. It only took less than a second to realise that he wouldn't be able to reach it as it tumbled past… His grey eyes widened then iced over. He tugged hard from Erestor's grasp and jumped after it.

"Elrond?!" Erestor lurched forward, attempting to catch his friend but the ellon was determined. "Elrond!" He backed up but continued to wade downstream, eyes searching frantically over the foaming waves for some sign of anything. "El-"

Elrond surfaced from under the cold dark water with a deep gasp. The tiny animal clung tightly to Elrond's bicep. Its small claws dug into his skin, but he was too frightened and cold to realise or register the pain. He sucked in another deep breath before another wave of water washed powerfully over him and darkness overtook him. Then he felt something grasp his tunic. A firm tug pulled him a little closer towards shore before he lost all sense of direction again from another surge of water.

Erestor struggled to pull his friend further out of the water. He used a jutting rock to balance himself. The young ellon in the water weighed much more than he looked. Perhaps it was because he was as wet as a pile of soaked laundry. Whatever it was, Erestor's shaking arms nearly gave out on him before he was able to haul his thrashing friend onto the rocky shore. Both ellyn hacked for a moment, Erestor from lack of oxygen and Elrond from lack of perfusion.

Finally, however, Elrond choked out a word, "Thanks."

Erestor gave a slight smile. He was still struggling for breath. "I couldn't let you die," he gasped. "Where is the kitten?" He asked flatly. _If Elrond had gone through all that and had not saved that kitten…._

The young Noldo carefully removed the shivering creature from his soaked sleeve. It was a pitiful picture. It didn't even look like a cat. Elrond could liken it to a wad of fur that one may find at the bottom of a washbasin. "Here he is." It meowed softly, a constant purr vibrating against Elrond's palm, breaking the elf's heart. It was so small…

Even Erestor felt a tug on his heart. He reached out to gently stroke its tiny head. "It will all be okay," he soothed gently to the animal before he forced himself to his feet. "Come, we must get you dry and warm. Both of you… my robe is clean," he began as he stumbled to his abandoned piece of apparel. He couldn't help but think, _His parents are going to kill us_ …

 **... Two days later….**

"Elrond! Where did that damn cat go!" Maedhros walked barefoot through the large hall looking for any sign of the aforementioned creature. His adoptive son had brought it home not two days prior (along with his friend, Erestor) and the kitten was already getting into more trouble than even Maedhros could have foreseen. He turned the corner into their large kitchen area. One of the twins was hunched over, eating a slice of pie.

"Elros, have you seen that cat?" The dark-haired ellon shook his head, looking quite ridiculous with his mouth being so full. "Well, if you do…"

Erestor walked in, holding the animal and stroking it casually. "Good morning," he chirped with an unbreakable smile pasted onto his face.

Maedhros' face twisted into disdain, which was exaggerated horrifically by his many scars. "I have to tell Elrond, that cat isn't staying, Erestor. Where is he?"

Erestor grinned, "Actually, I don't think you need to, my lord. I am keeping him. Elrond gave him to me," he said proudly.

Maedhros looked dubious for a moment then his shoulders relaxed. "Good. Congratulations!" He said with a smile, clapping his hand on the elf's shoulder. _As long as it isn't in my house…_


End file.
